Coming Home
by Afluegy210
Summary: Randy brings home a new 'friend,' but she has many more secrets then she ever let on. now she will have to face her past let go of her secrets :This is it people! the end is here! lol
1. chapter 1

Coming Home A/N this is my first so please be kind but also honest, thanks  
  
"But what if they don't like me?" Colleen asked for about the tenth time since the plane landed in the Detroit airport.  
"They're going to love you." Randy sighed taking her hand in his own. "Besides, they'll be so happy to see me they won't even notice you." He joked.  
"Very funny. But seriously, they won't mind that you're bringing someone home after being in Costa Rica over a year?" She stopped him at the end of the terminal.  
"I told them I met someone and they're thrilled. They know you're coming to stay with us." He reassured her. "Okay? Can we go find them now?"  
"Yea let's go." She let out a sigh as they continued to the baggage claim. They grabbed their things and quickly headed to the spot where they were to meet Randy's family.  
"Randy! Randy over here!" Jill, Randy's mom yelled as best she could over the crowd. Randy squeezed Colleen's hand slightly to reassure her. Once they'd made their way threw the crowd, Randy dropped his bag and her hand to embrace his family. Colleen felt rather uncomfortable standing off to the side so she made herself look busy with her fingernails, bitten back very short. The family finally released from their and Randy introduced Colleen to everyone.  
"This is my brother Mark,"  
"Hi." Mark greeted her.  
"Nice to meet you." She relied smiling.  
"my mom Jill," Randy continued.  
"We're so happy you're here." Jill hugged her.  
"Thanks for having me."  
"and my dad Tim, Brad's not here."  
"It's great to finally meet everyone."  
"Ho ho ho ho." Tim grunted, "Any friend of Randy's is a welcome in the Taylor home."  
Tim, Jill, and Mark helped the two carry their bags out to the car. Colleen stopped dead when she saw the hotrod. It was by far the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Randy noticed her expression and became worried.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"My God, where did you get this car?" she asked flustered.  
"Brad, Mark, Dad and I built it." Randy told her.  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope." Tim chimed in, "6 inch cylinder even, this baby purrs like a kitten. You like cars Colleen?"  
"Do I." She smiled wide.  
"A girl after my own heart." Tim dramatically stated putting his hand on his chest. Everyone laughed as they crowded into the car and began the drive home. Colleen was feel more at ease every minute. 


	2. chapter 2

They arrived at the house about 20 minutes later.  
"We fixed Brad's old room for you Colleen, I hope that's okay." Jill said as she helped Colleen take her bags upstairs.  
"Anything is fine, thank you so much Mrs. Taylor, I really appreciate you letting me stay here."  
"Oh you're welcome dear, I could use some female company. And please, call me Jill. But uh, if you don't mind my asking, why couldn't you go home?" They went into the room and set all the bags down. Jill helped Colleen unpack her things as they talked.  
"Well my dad didn't want me going on the trip, he thought I should stay home and take care of my little sister, but there was no way I could pass up the opportunity. So when I told him I was going he told me never to come back."  
"Oh dear, are you okay? That must have been horrible."  
"It's okay Jill. Really. I've gotten used to the idea." Colleen shrugged.  
"Well, if you ever need to talk." Jill began.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine."  
"Okay, but I just want you to know the offer always stands, even if it's not about that."  
"Thanks." ~ Downstairs in Randy's room ~  
"So Colleen seems nice." Mark commented.  
"Yea, she's great. I'm glad you guys like her." Randy said as he put his things back in the drawers.  
"What I don't get is why she's here. Don't get me wrong though, I think it's great." Tim thought aloud sitting on the bed.  
"Well she doesn't really like to talk about it but all I basically know is her father told her if she went to Costa Rica, she couldn't come home but she decided to go anyway."  
"Oh no." Tim grunted softly, "that's horrible."  
"Yea, I don't know how he could ever do that to his own daughter." Randy sigh dropping onto the bed next to his father.  
"Some people just shouldn't be parents son, but try to look on the bright side, you made a great new friend, and you're helping her out." Tim patted his middle son on the back.  
"Yea I guess. Can we change the subject? How's Brad doing?"  
"He's still at college, he and a few friends are sharing a large apartment. He's actually planning to come home in a about a week, he really wants to see you and meet Colleen."  
"Great! I miss hanging out with my brothers. Hey mark, how about you, me and Colleen go down to the pool hall after dinner?" Randy suggested.  
"Sounds great." Mark agreed. 


	3. chapter 3

The five of them sat around the table eating Colleen's spaghetti. She had insisted on cooking and doing her fair share of the work around the house in return for letting her stay in their home.  
"Colleen, this is delicious!" Tim complimented shoveling another forkful into his mouth.  
"Oh, thank you." She replied blushing slightly.  
"Oh yea, Colleen, Mark and I thought the three of us would go to the pool hall, want to?" Randy asked serving up yet another plate.  
"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled across the table at him. ~ At the pool hall ~  
"Wow, this place is great." Colleen commented as they walked in the front door.  
"Yea, we used to hang out here all the time." Randy informed her. Lightly in the background, they could hear the soft music of a familiar song.  
And they were singin,' 'Bye bye miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry.' And good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye. Singin' 'This'll be the day that I die.', Colleen sang along quietly. She remembered it as one of her mom's favorites. However, she quickly pushed that thought aside before she became too sad. She was no where near emotionally ready to share and handle it.  
"Hey Randy, eight ball?" Mark asked getting them a table and a couple of sticks.  
"You're on. You don't mind do you?" He asked looking up at Colleen.  
"Oh no, go ahead. I'm not very good anyway. I'll get us some drinks, what would you guys like?"  
"Pepsi please." Mark said thanking her with a smile.  
"I'll have a Root Beer." Came Randy's reply. Colleen walked over to the counter, ordered two Pepsis and a Root Beer, and sat on the stool as she waited. A large man came up beside her and ordered a beer. She looked up at him for a minute and her heart fell right into her stomach. The man strangely resembled her father but when he turned and smiled at him, she noticed that it was a much gentler smile then she'd ever seen on her father and his eyes were hazel, not brown. She did her best to smile back politely. The man gave her the drinks, she quickly hurried back to the table where Randy, and Mark were still playing and cracking jokes. When she approached, Randy's smile dropped from his face as he realized she was white as a ghost.  
"What's wrongs?" He asked intently.  
"Nothing, I'll be right back, I need to run to the ladies room." She excused herself. It was all Randy could do not to run after her and just hold her. He knew there was something in her past she wasn't sharing with him, and it scared him.  
Colleen ran into the stall the moment she got through the bathroom door. As disgusting as the bathroom was, she dropped to her knees and lost the dinner she'd worked so hard on. ~ Back out at the table ~  
"I hope she's okay." Mark commented. They'd stopped playing when she'd run off. Mark saw something in his brother's eyes he'd never seen there before. He was so worried. He obviously cared a lot about Colleen but something led Mark to believe it was more then that, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.  
"¿Usted está bien?" Randy asked as she approached again, looking slightly better. He didn't even realized he was asking her is she was okay in Spanish.  
"Sí, soy fino." She replied also in Spanish.  
"Okay you guys hurt my head when you do that." Mark cut in. they both looked at him confused. "You were talking in Spanish again." He told them and they laughed a little.  
"Sorry Mark." She apologized. "So who's winning?" She changed the subject.  
"Technically I am, as usual." Randy smiled at her. She mustered her best smile back. They continued to play until Randy won. Colleen decided it was time for a little fun and challenged him. He though he had this game in the bag to but she shot him down with every shot he made. She smiled cockily at him as his jaw sank to the floor.  
"I thought you said you weren't very good." He said finally.  
"I'm not, I guess you just suck." Her smile widened. 


	4. chapter 4

"Uno." Colleen said as she put her second to last card down on the top of the pile.  
"Ha! Draw two." Randy smiled over at her. When they'd arrived home, Mark was tired so he went to bed but Colleen and Randy were still wide awake. They'd decided to do as they always had, sit on one of their beds and play cards, as was their own little tradition in Costa Rica. Tonight they were downstairs in Randy's room so they wouldn't wake up anyone with their talking and laughing.  
"Uno." It was Randy's turn to call it now. Colleen changed the color to blue no knowing that that was the color of his last card.  
"You suck!" Colleen cried throwing her cards down in defeat.  
"Do not, you're just a sore loser."  
"Am not!" now she picked up a handful of cards and tossed them at him.  
"Hey!" he was not all that surprised though. He then did the same and soon they were in an all out war. They eventually gave up on the cards and resorted to tickling each other. They were rolling around in a fit of giggles but the suddenly stopped. They were facing each other, their limbs entangled and their faces only inches apart. Randy leaned forward before he had time to change his mind. Their kiss deepened with passion but suddenly Colleen pulled away and looked into his eyes. She searched his expression, but all she saw was the feelings in his eyes and she felt completely content. She knew she could trust him, she always had. He pulled he close to him, her head resting on his chest. They lied there like that until he heard her deep steady breathing.  
Randy had no idea what had compelled him to kiss her. He was only acting in the moment and listening to his heart. There was no taking it back now, and it was probably safe to say he'd jeopardized their friendship. However, lying there holding her, he just knew he didn't care.  
  
A/N: sorry this is so short, but PLEASE review! 


	5. chapter 5

Colleen awoke the next morning to the sound of something heavy hitting the floor above her and a soft 'Ow.' Tim, she thought. She lifted her head and noticed Randy was just awakening too. He smiled down at her then kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"We better go help him before he kills himself." Randy spoke, his voice groggy and soft.  
"Yea." She agreed sitting up. He sat up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" He asked gently.  
"Yea, better then ever." She shifted slightly to him a quick kiss.  
The two headed up the stairs hand in hand to find black smoke filling the kitchen. Randy acted quickly, grabbing the nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed it towards the toaster. He'd obviously had to do this before.  
"Dad, what did you do?" he asked coughing slightly.  
"I was trying to get the toast done quicker so I upped the power."  
"Why didn't you just save yourself the trouble, douse the kitchen in gasoline, light a match and toss the toast on?" Colleen asked sarcastically, grabbing a rag to clean up the mess.  
"I see Randy's sarcasm is beginning to rub off." Tim joked.  
"Nope, that's just me. Now if you two will get the heck out, I'll make some un-charcoal breakfast." She began to shove them towards the couch. "Come on, it's Saturday, I'm sure there's some kind of cartoon on."  
"Yea, yea, the kitchen is the women's place." Tim remarked.  
"Excuse me?" he challenged.  
"Just kidding." He put his hands up defensively. She headed back to the kitchen to salvage what was left of the bread for french toast. Soon Mark and Jill came downstairs, over whelmed by the delicious smell of breakfast. They all sat down at the counter to enjoy another great meal.  
"Colleen, where did you learn to cook like this?" Mark asked.  
"Yea, and why didn't you do this down in Costa Rica? I was kind of sick of rice and beans three times a day." Randy smirked.  
"If they'd had the resources, I would have of, and I always cooked for my little sister at home Mark."  
"Oh, well you're really good." He smiled at her warmly.  
"Yes Colleen, I really do appreciate all this, but you are our guest, you don't-" Jill began.  
"I told you Jill, I want to. You guys have been so warm and welcoming. It's the least I can do."  
"We really want you here." Randy told her smiling. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
"I have plans with friends." Mark announced. "Movie. You guys wanna go?"  
"Do you?" Randy inquired to Colleen.  
"Sounds good." ~ After the movie ~  
"Well that was fun, but I think I might go upstairs and lie down for a bit if you don't mind." Colleen said softly when they'd arrived back at the house.  
"Okay, but are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed." Randy asked concerned.  
"Yea I'm fine, I'll talk to you later okay?" She turned and darted up the stairs before he could say anything else.  
Colleen ended up sleeping for about four hours and Randy was a little worried. He took a glass of ice tea up to her room but he almost dropped it when he opened her door. She was tossing around in her bed whispering what he thought was 'no' over and over. He ran to her side, set down the tea and tried to awaken her. She suddenly sat upright breathing hard, her eyes searching the room. He gaze fell on Randy and she relaxed slightly.  
"What's wrong Colleen?" Randy asked scared.  
"Nothing, it's nothing, just a little bad dream." She tried to sound nonchalant.  
"No, Colleen, I know there's something you're not telling me and if there's going to be anything with us, you have to be honest with me. I care about you, I want to be there for you, if you let me."  
"Randy, I care about you too, but there's just so much." She began.  
"Then we'll start out slowly, what was wrong a minute ago?"  
"I just had a nightmare, about my mom." She looked down sadly. "She died when I was ten from lung cancer. My dad was a smoker. I missed her a lot, but my dad was really bad, he slipped into depression and began to abuse me." Tears formed in her eyes and spilled out onto her cheeks. She didn't want to tell him, she wasn't ready, but once she'd started, there was no stopping the flow of emotions. Randy pulled her into an hug, rocking her gently.  
"Shh, sweetie it's okay, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you, never. You're safe."  
"I know, and I can never thank you enough, but what about Julie? I can't help but think he's begun to hurt her." She cried harder now, her entire body shaking.  
"We'll think of something, I promise." 


	6. chapter 6

The next week went by fairly normal. Well, normal for the Taylor household at least. Brad came home the next Friday and he and Colleen became friends over the weekend he was there. Colleen and Randy shared many stories of their time in Costa Rica. The two of them also let on that they were a couple now. Most of the worry Colleen had only the week prior got pushed to the back of her mind because she was too happy to be a part of a loving family.  
Colleen eventually got a part time job at the local grocery store as a cashier to earn some extra money and to give her something to do. About two or three months after Colleen and Randy came home, Randy got a phone call while Colleen was at work. He drove to get her, nearly causing two accidents. When he finally found her, he was out of breath from running around looking for her.  
"Randy? What's wrong?" She asked afraid of his answer from the look on his face.  
"We need to talk, in private." He told her. They went back to the storage room, ignoring the complaining customers and glares.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" She asked before the door even shut.  
"I got a call, I'm so sorry Colleen, your dad died." He said scared to let the words flow from him mouth, knowing the pain it would cause her. Colleen opened her mouth but no words came out. she felt as though her vocal cords were tied in knots.  
"He had a heart attack yesterday." He explained.  
"Julie." She finally spoke, tears flowing from her eyes. "She's only nine, what's going to happen to her?"  
"That's the other thing, you're her legal guardian now." 


	7. chapter 7

Colleen stood staring at Randy completely speechless. She finally moved forward and let him embrace her.  
"What am I going to do?" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
"First, you're going to calm down and come home. We're going to have to go get her."  
"You're going with me?" She asked looking up at him hopefully and thankfully.  
"Of course." He hugged her again ~ Back at the Taylor household ~  
Colleen paced as she spoke to what seemed like hundreds of different people. She and Randy would be leaving that day to drive to Martinsville, a small town near Detroit, to get Julie. Randy couldn't sit still watching everything happen, so he signaled to the door to Colleen and after she nodded in understanding, he went out to the backyard. He heard shuffling from beyond the fence.  
"Hey Wilson, can I talk to you?" He called out to his wise neighbor.  
"Hola Taylor teen, what can I do for you today?" Wilson peered over at Randy.  
"Well you've met Colleen,"  
"Mmhmm, mmhmm."  
"Yea and something horrible happened, her dad died and now she has custody of her little sister. I can't stand to see her really stressed out. I don't know what to do."  
"I see, that is terrible."  
"Yea, now she's talking about getting an apartment but I know she can't support the two of them on her salary at the grocery store."  
"Well you can't expect her to stay here forever Randy."  
"I know," Randy sighed. "but I can't loose her."  
"Perhaps you don't have to."  
"What could I do?"  
"Unfortunately, that's a question I can't give you an answer to." Wilson regretfully told him.  
"Yea I know, I kinda hoped you could give me a hint." He said sarcastically. "I'm going to go see how it's going, I'll talk to you later Wilson, and thanks."  
"Good luck Randy." Wilson called to his retreating figure.  
When Randy went back in the house, he found Colleen slouched on the couch next to the phone. She had her eyes closed and she sighed deeply. She didn't move from her position when he sat down next to her.  
"She's at her friend's house until we get there. Everything has been packed up and our old house is up for sale. I've found us a good two bedroom apartment only a few blocks from here. I'll be enrolling her in school next week." She answered his unasked questions without even opening her eyes.  
"Colleen, I still don't think you should move yet."  
"What else can I do?" She asked turning her head and finally looking at him.  
"Stay here."  
"I can't ask you're parents to support us both. We can't stay here forever Randy, I'm going to have to leave eventually." She sat up and rubbed her temples gently.  
"I know that but how do you expect to support yourself and a kid, let me help you."  
"I don't take donations." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Not a donation. I mean we move into the apartment together, I'll help pay rent." The idea hadn't occurred to him until after it was out of his mouth. Colleen stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face him.  
"What?" She finally asked after a few minutes.  
"I don't know, why not? We've talked about it remember? I thought we were serious about being together."  
"Yea but not in the near future. Things changed."  
"Exactly, so it's sooner then we planned, but I mean come on, we're both 19, I'm almost 20, it's time I move away from home anyway, start my life. My life with you."  
"I don't know, but."  
"No. No buts, this is right, I can feel it." Randy was now standing with her by the kitchen counter.  
"I'm not going to be able to argue am I?" She laughed lightly.  
"I highly doubt it." He joked back. "So we have a deal?"  
"I guess but it's only two bedrooms." She pointed out.  
"We'll figure that out later. We've got a three hour drive both ways ahead of us, lets get some things for the road and get going." Randy held her hands now. "Everything is going to be okay." 


	8. chapter 8

Colleen and Randy had been on the road for just over two hours. Colleen was too nervous and stressed so Randy was driving. The silence was driving them both insane, but neither knew what to say. Colleen finally decided to just turn on the radio, although it didn't make either feel much better. Randy decided to go with a simple gesture, so he reached over and just held her hand. She looked over at his profile and smiled her thanks.  
"Everything will work out in time, I promise. I'll always be here." Randy said keeping his eyes on the road but glancing over at her quickly.  
"I know, and you have no idea how much that means to me but what if Julie's mad at me for leaving her?"  
"We won't know until we get there."  
In about another half an hour, the two pulled up to a small quaint house about a mile off the main road. Randy turned off the ignition and sat there for a minute.  
"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.  
"Yea, I guess so." She responded barely in a whisper. Randy squeezed her hand as they slowly made their way up to the front door. Randy rang the doorbell and in a few moments, a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Wilson." Colleen instantly plastered a smile on her face.  
"Oh Colleen! Sweetie, it's been to long." The woman embraced Colleen. "Come in, come in." She waved her arm and stepped back to allow them to enter. "You must be Randy. I'm Mrs. Wilson, it's nice to meet you."  
"You to." Randy walked into the front room and looked around. Suddenly two young girls about nine ran into the room giggling. Randy instantly recognized the second one as Julie. She was of a short stature like her sister and had the same gorgeous brown hair. Colleen dropped to her knees as her little sister charged into her arms.  
"Colleen!" She cried.  
"Julie, oh sweet heart I missed you so much." She held onto the little girl tightly, as if she ever let go she would evaporate. When she finally did allow herself to pull away, there were tears in her eyes. She smoothed out her hair and stood up, still clutching her hand. "This is Randy, Julie." She gestured to Randy, who was standing silently in the corner.  
"Hi." She blushed slightly.  
"Hello." He greeted her. On closer inspection, Randy realized that Julie's eyes were a beautiful blue, instead of brown like her sister's.  
"Well, I'll go get her things." Mrs. Wilson announced.  
"I'll help you." Randy volunteered. He followed her up the stairs while Colleen hugged Lisa, Julie's friend.  
"How are you Julie, are you okay?" Colleen turned back to her worried.  
"I guess, I miss daddy."  
"I know, I miss him too. But we'll be okay. I promise. We're staying with Randy and his family. You'll like them a lot, I know you will."  
"I know, I trust you. I just missed you." The tears became contagious and Julie began to cry slightly.  
"I missed you too. I was so worried you'd hate at me for leaving." Colleen confessed.  
"I could never hate you Colleen, you're my sister, I have to love you. I was a little mad at first but I got over it." Randy and Lisa's mom came back down the stairs carrying Julie's bags. The four girls and Randy headed back outside and loaded up the car. Lisa and Julie hugged with promises of letters, phone calls, and emails. Colleen thanked Mrs. Wilson one last time and they started their drive back to Detroit.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Julie asked, breaking the silence from the back seat.  
"Yes I do, two brothers. But only one at home." Randy answered.  
"Cool, is he my age?"  
"No, he a bit older."  
"Oh." She sounded disappointed.  
"But he has a Nintendo and he loves to have someone to play it with." Colleen knew her sister would like that.  
"Cool!" She exclaimed. Colleen laughed at her simple enthusiasm. 


	9. chapter 9

Jill was moving about the kitchen frantically trying to prepare everything. Tim was standing at the counter watching his wife.  
"Can I help you at all honey?" He finally asked.  
"No Tim, I don't need anything blown up, not right now."  
"Haha, very funny." Tim mock-laughed. "I'm going to pick up Mark at David's. Want me to pick up dinner on the way home?" He asked only half joking.  
"No I. yes please." Jill sighed deeply. She tossed her hot pot mitt down on the counter just before plopping down into the chair. Tim waved goodbye to his wife as he left out the garage door.  
About a half-hour later, Tim came walking back into the house with Mark just behind him. Both were carrying two large pizza boxes.  
"Can we eat?" Mark asked setting the boxes down on the table.  
"Not until they get home." Jill told him as she lightly slapped her youngest son's hand when he reached to open the top box.  
"Okay, okay." Mark said defensively. "I'm going upstairs, call me when they get here kay?" He asked rhetorically as he retreated up the stairs.  
Randy drove up and parked the car inside the garage next to his father's. At least that meant someone was home. Colleen climbed out the passenger's side door and open the door behind her own. Julie was fast asleep, completely unaware they had arrived at their destination. As gently as she could, Colleen scooped up her little sister and began to walk to the door. Randy walked ahead of her and opened the door for them. Jill and Tim were sitting on the couch watching the news. They both turned when they heard the door.  
"It's about time." Tim complained but he was smiling anyway. Jill hugged her son as he approached them. Colleen brought Julie over and placed her on the couch. She then proceeded to wake her from her gentle sleep.  
"Hmm?" The little one murmured. "Where are we?"  
"We're here Julie. There's some people here who want to meet you." Colleen informed her. "This is Jill, Randy's mom and Tim, his dad."  
"Hi." Julie said meekly.  
"Hello Julie, it's nice too meet you." Jill greeted her warmly.  
"How about some pizza? You guys hungry?" Tim asked as his stomach made it's presence know rather loudly.  
"Yea I'm starving. Where's Mark?" Randy asked.  
"Oh he's upstairs in his room. Would you go get him?" Jill asked getting plates out for everyone.  
"Sure." Randy replied as he took the stairs three at a time. Everyone else began to open the pizzas and grab a slice. Soon the four Taylors, Julie and Colleen were sitting around, eating pizza and joking with each other.  
It soon became late and Julie was already half asleep. Colleen took her upstairs and tucked her into the bed she had been using. A short time later, everyone else decided to go to bed. Colleen grabbed a blanket and a couple pillows and began to get the couch ready to sleep in.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Randy asked for about the fifth time.  
"Yes. I don't mind the couch." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Well, if you can't sleep, just come down and get me." He pecked her on the cheek before heading downstairs to his room in the basement. 


	10. chapter 10

Julie loudly ran across the wood floor, her bare feet making loud slapping noises as she made her way to the couch. She began to shake her sister to wake her from her slumber.  
"Colleen!" She whispered in her ear.  
"Hmm?" Colleen mumbled awakening. "Julie? What's wrong?" She asked as the things around her came into view.  
"I had a bad dream." Julie reluctantly admitted with tears lining her eyes.  
"Oh sweetie, come here." Colleen reached out her arms and put her sister on her lap. ~ Downstairs ~  
Randy awoke to the sound of thumping on the floor above him. He sat up straight. When he heard mumbling he jumped out of bed and grabbed a T- shirt on his way upstairs. ~ Back upstairs ~  
"It's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here." Colleen hugged her sister protectively. Suddenly Randy came into the room. He also looked slightly frightened.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"She just had a bad dream." Colleen explained as Julie let out a little sniffle.  
"Oh." Randy sighed heavily. He walked over and sat next to the girls. "I think I have something to cheer you up a bit."  
"Really? What?" Julie asked intrigued.  
"Well, when I was about eleven, I moved down to the basement. It made the weirdest sounds and it really REALLY scared me. My first night down there, I sang '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' and made it all the way to zero. I ended up sleeping up here on the couch for t least a week and I hid my pillows in the oven." Randy laughed at the memory of his own childish behavior.  
"You did?" Julie asked giggling  
"Unfortunately yes."  
"What did you do?"  
"I faced my fears. My dad showed me what was making all the noises and even how to stop some of them." Randy explained. "Now, what was your dream about?"  
"I don't remember." Julie smiled.  
"See? It worked. I thought you might get a kick out of that story. And if this ever happens again, I've got tons of stories about things my dad has blown up, destroyed, or sat fire to." Randy laughed.  
"Really? Tell me one." Julie smiled and scooted over into Randy's lap.  
"Well let me see. There's just so many." Julie let out another giggle, as did Colleen. Randy smiled at her as he remembered a good one. "There was this one time, he and Al were fixing a gas leak at their friend Benny's aunt's house. Well it turns out there was two leaks and an electric clapper lamps was still on. My dad didn't know about it and clapped his hands to get people motivated. The light went on and the electricity blew up the entire house." Randy told the story as best he could remember. Julie was covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as best she could but was failing miserably.  
"Shhh. Julie, don't wake anybody else." Colleen tried to calm her but was laughing as well. "All right, back up to bed with you." Colleen announced when she'd controlled her own laughter.  
"Aw, but I wanna hear more stories." Julie whined.  
"Well, I need time to think of more. Besides, you need your sleep." Randy lifted her up and put her back on her feet.  
"Will you guys tuck me in?" Julie asked with her most angelic face.  
"Yes, we'll be right up." Colleen smiled, remembering when she used that face to get what she wanted. Julie's smile grew wider and she darted up the stairs.  
"Thank you." Colleen said looking over at Randy.  
"No problem." Randy gave her a quick kiss, took her hand, and led her upstairs. 


	11. chapter 11

The landlord opened the door for Colleen and Randy. They were apartment hunting while Julie was playing video games with Mark. Colleen stepped in first. She scanned the main room, it was empty except for the kitchen area that came off the back corner. She noticed three doorways. She walked to the first one and found a large bathroom with a nice large tub. The next door lead to a small bedroom with a decent sized closet. The third door, the one that came off the other side of the room took Colleen into what must have been the master bedroom because it was huge. She smiled to herself. Randy came in and stood next to her observing, he smiled over at her. This was perfect. ~~~  
"There's still a few more things in the car." Colleen told Tim and Mark as she carried yet another box into the apartment. Ah, moving day. She thought to herself.  
"We'll get them, you relax." Tim said handing her a cold can of soda as he followed Mark out the door. Colleen gladly accepted the can and took a large sip. Randy then entered the room holding and even bigger box then Colleen had. Behind him, Julie came skipping in carrying her small suitcase. She plopped down on the floor next to where Colleen now sat.  
"Colleen, I don't want to go to a new school, I don't know anyone." She whined.  
"Julie, we've been over this, you HAVE to go to school. You'll make lots of friends, don't worry." Colleen reassured her.  
"But-" She argued.  
"No buts." Randy interrupted also sitting down. "You're gonna go to school and have fun."  
"But I wanna stay with you." Julie finished her previous statement.  
"I know you do sweetie, but we have to go to work. So we wouldn't be here anyway." Colleen sighed trying to make her understand.  
"Oh." Julie looked down at her hands.  
"But we can hang out after school." Randy told her attempting to cheer her up.  
"Promise?" Julie looked up at him, hope in her eyes.  
"Pinky swear." Randy Smiled holding out his right pinky. Julie smiled back at him, did the same and they "shook" on it. Randy was getting better at this parenting thing.  
  
A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I couldn't think of more to put in there. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! 


	12. chapter 12

"Okay Julie, we'll be here to pick you up at 2:30 sharp." Colleen knelt down in front of her sister to fix her hair and clothes one last time.  
"Okay, can we go to the park today?" Julie asked again.  
"Yes Jules, we're going to the park right after school." Randy smiled at her repetition. "Now get in there before you're late." He ordered nicely. She turned and slowly dragged herself through the front doors, waving once before she disappeared into the stream of students.  
"You're getting the hang of this aren't you?" Colleen asked putting her arm around Randy's waist. He was still looking at the doors, trying to get one last look at Julie.  
"What?" He finally looked over at him. She was smugly smiling up at him.  
"Parenting."  
"Hey, there's no smelly diapers with this kid, I'm fine." He joked.  
"You're an idiot. And if we don't get going, you'll be late too." She laughed as they turned and walked off. ~~~  
"Higher!" Julie shouted as Randy pushed her on the swings.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Positive." She answered at she swung backwards, closer to him. Colleen was sitting under the tree just by the swing set. She'd had a stressful day at work so Randy had insisted she relax. A young girl, about her age walked briskly up to Randy and grabbed his attention. He turned and looked her over once before hugging her. Colleen's mouth dropped down to the grass. She finally gained her composure and after standing up, strode over to them. After she'd gained her composer and stood up, she walked over to the swing set to were Julie was now keeping herself going by pumping.  
"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!" She heard this mysterious girl say. Colleen rolled her eyes as she walked up but found herself almost falling over when she heard Randy's response.  
"I know, I missed you so much!" Randy pulled her into another hug. Once she again composed herself, she closed the space between them with a large fake smile on her face.  
"Randy, who's this?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Oh, jeez, Colleen. Um, this is Lauren, and old friend." Randy explained stuttering as Lauren looked at her feet. "Lauren, this is Colleen, my uh, girlfriend." Oh great, now he can't look even look at me. Tired of the awkwardness of the situation, Colleen turned away to help Julie off the swing, she'd called to her because she wanted to stop.  
"Well, I need to start dinner and Julie has some homework to do so we'll see you at home Randy, nice meeting you Lauren." Colleen rattled off the quickest excuse she could leading Julie away by the hand.  
"Uh yea, home." Randy almost whispered to Colleen's quickly retreating figure. 


	13. chapter 13

Colleen was frying grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen while Julie worked at the table when Randy arrived home. She didn't even greet him when he came in to see if Julie needed any help, Colleen just continued with her cooking.  
"Uh, Jules, how about you get washed up for dinner okay?" He asked. Julie jumped up went the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was old enough to realize they were going to "talk" and she didn't want to be present for it. After they heard the soft click, Randy sighed and began to speak.  
"Colleen," he began. "let me explain."  
"What is there to explain?" Colleen finally turned and looked at him. "You ran into an old friend, so what?" She quickly returned to her task.  
"She and old girlfriend, and I'm sorry it got so awkward." Randy looked down at his feet. Colleen remained silent. "Colleen, why won't you talk to me? I said I was sorry."  
"You don't have any reason to be sorry Randy, I'm just tired alright? I left because I didn't see any need to be there any longer." Colleen sighed becoming frustrated.  
"Want me to finish dinner?" He asked after a few moments of standing there silently.  
"No, I've got it." She said blankly. Randy walked up behind her and silently wrapped his arms around her waist hoping she wouldn't pull away. To his great satisfaction, she didn't, she leaned into him just slightly, her feet aching from the day. Julie returned to the kitchen and began to set the table. Randy gave Colleen a kiss on the cheek and helped Julie get the dishes out.  
  
A/N sorry this is short again, but please tell me what you think of this chapter. Props to my friend Lindsey for the excellent idea for this plot change ;) 


	14. chapter 14

Randy walked silently down the sidewalk, looking into the storefronts of the shops he passed. He noticed a Baskin Robins up ahead and decided to grab a little something. He was in deep thought as he waited in the unusually long line. I have to do something for Colleen, she didn't even say good-bye this morning. I know she's lying when she says she's okay. I just don't know why she's upset though, it's not like Lauren- his thoughts were directly cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was face to face only inches from Lauren.  
"Wow, Taylor, a little jumpy today?" She asked sarcastically. "You ran off pretty fast last night, is everything okay? I didn't cause any trouble did I?" She cocked her head to the side and put one hand on her hip.  
"Trouble? No, no why?" Randy stuttered. He was a little startled to have run into again so soon, he began to wonder if maybe she was stalking him.  
"Well, that girl looked kinda mad." Lauren moved just a little bit closer.  
"Mad? No, she's real understanding."  
"I'm sure." Lauren moved steadily closer, but despite his protests in his mind, Randy didn't move away when her lips moved into his.  
Jill and Tim were walking hand in hand down the street, enjoying their day off together. They passed by Baskin Robins and Tim looked in, his stomach was growling to be fed. He stopped dead in his tracks, jerking Jill backward.  
"Tim!" She scolded.  
"Shh, Jill, look." Tim pointed to his middle son in the Baskin Robins in a lip lock with someone definitely not his girlfriend.  
"Oh no. What's he doing?" Jill asked shocked.  
"Do I really need to explain it to you?" Tim asked in a harshly sarcastically tone.  
"Tim, we need to tell Colleen." Jill shook her head, pulling her husband away from the window before Randy saw them.  
Randy's mind was racing. What the hell was he doing? He was with Colleen. But he'd cared about Lauren so much. He'd never wanted to end it and neither had she, but when he was in Costa Rico it was too difficult for them both. He'd wanted to get back together with her as soon as he got back. Colleen changed all that for him. Suddenly Randy realized this was wrong and he pulled away. Lauren searched his face frantically trying to figure out what he was thinking. Before she could say anything at all, Randy ran. He ran out the door and turned right, going as fast as his legs could take him. He had absolutely no idea where he was going but it didn't matter. How could he have done that? He'd never forgive himself. 


	15. chapter 15

Randy wandered around the city for about the next three of four hours, not knowing where he was, where he was going or what he was going to do. When he'd finally decided he couldn't just run away from everything, he went home. When he got there, there was a note taped to the door: Randy, your parents invited us to dinner. Meet Julie and I there when you get this.  
XOXO ~Colleen His heart almost broke into pieces at the sight of the simple 'XOXO.' He quickly put on an unwrinkled pair of khakis and a nice shirt and hurried off to his parent's house. *****  
Before walking in the front door, Randy sighed deeply and plastered a fake smile across his face. Upon entering, he could smell Colleen's famous vegetarian cooking and saw Julie and Mark watching a movie, his parents no where in sight. Julie turned on hearing someone enter and smiled brightly at him.  
"Randy! Wanna watch the Lion King with us?" She asked.  
"Nah, I can practically recite that movie word for word." He laughed a little then walked over to the kitchen and sure enough, his mother and Colleen were cooking up a storm. Just then, Tim walked in.  
"Hey Randy, ya mind helping me out in the garage for a minute?" He asked. Randy looked at him puzzled then shrugged and followed his dad out the door. Tim sighed and turned to face his son once the door was shut. "We saw you today." He blurted out.  
"What?" Randy asked, then a look of pure fear rushed over his face. "You did? You told Colleen didn't you?" Randy took a step forward and put his hands on his father's shoulders.  
"No, it's not our place too, but you should."  
"I know I should, but, I don't know how, and I don't know what I feel anymore. I was with Lauren so long, I cared for her like you wouldn't believe, but now, I feel the same way about Colleen." Randy let go and slumped backward, ashamed.  
"You need to choose, there is no playing games here, you know you can't do that to them."  
"I know."  
"Have you thought about marriage?" Tim asked out of the blue. Randy's head jerked up at the question.  
"Not really." He admitted. "Maybe a little."  
"To who?"  
"I don't know."  
"Could you see yourself with Colleen for the rest of your life?" Tim continued the interrogation hoping to help his son figure out what he really wanted.  
"Yea, but I can see myself with Lauren too." Randy sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Well think about it more closely." Tim patted him on the back and led him into the house. Jill was just setting the last of the food on the table where Mark and Julie already sat.  
"What are we having? It smells great." Tim rubbed his hands together, also taking a seat.  
"Hamburgers." Jill informed him.  
"Veggie burgers for us though." Colleen told Randy as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at her thankfully. Colleen had decided to become a vegetarian shortly after hearing many of his "it's wrong to eat meat" speeches.  
Dinner was rather uneventful. Julie had eagerly insisted Randy sit next to and that she got a veggie burger too. It was during dinner that Randy realized what put Colleen at the top of the list instead of Lauren, Julie. He loved her like his own little sister, maybe even a daughter, but also, he loved Colleen's motherly instincts and all the love she had for her. He truly could see himself marrying her and having kids together. Then again, hadn't Lauren always wanted them to have kids? 


	16. chapter 16

Randy stood looking in the large window for what seemed like forever mostly pondering what his father had told him. He did want to marry, but who? He thought he knew, but who could be sure? He finally enter the small but quaint jewelry shop. He was approached by a man in a tux that looked about in his mid thirties.  
"Hello, my name is Steven, how can I help you?" He asked politely.  
"Um, hi, I'm Randy. I'm looking for an engagement ring."  
"Ah, who's the lucky lady?"  
"I'm not all that sure yet."  
"Ok then, well, what style were you looking for?" Steven looked slightly skeptical.  
"Simple yet elegant."  
"How about these?" *****  
"So, I don't know what I want anymore. I'm just going to let this all happen, right now I'm not going to see Lauren, I can't do that to Colleen." Randy explained to Steven about and hour and a half later. Steven was showing him rings but none had struck Randy's interest. Just then, he pulled out a white gold slender band with a simple but beautiful round diamond.  
"That's it. This is the perfect ring. And I know exactly who I want to give it to." Randy smiled widely.  
  
A/N don't ya just love my cliff hangers? 


	17. chapter 17

Randy paced back and forth in the park. There was a quiet crack as she stepped on a little twig when she approached. He stood up straight and gripped the small box in his pocket.  
"Hi." She said when she got closer to him.  
"Hi."  
"What's all this about?" She asked confused.  
"I realized something recently. It took a lot of thinking but when I finally stopped thinking about it, it hit me. I love you."  
"Randy," she breathed trying to process everything, she felt like she was floating. "I love you too." She threw herself into his arms, afraid she might fall.  
"There's more." He distanced himself as much as he wanted to hold her close. He then got down onto his knee and he heard her draw in a sharp breath. He pulled out the box and opened it in front of her. "Will you marry me?" He asked. It only took her a few seconds to debate, the answer was so obvious.  
"Oh course I will Randy." Colleen once again fell into him, tears streaming down her face. He slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.  
  
A/N hope u liked! Please REVIEW lol and check out my bloopers, no home improvement episode would be complete with out bloopers 


	18. Bloopers!

Cast: Colleen- Kristin Kreuk (Smallville) Randy- Jonathan Taylor Thomas Jill- Patricia Richardson Tim- Tim Allen Mark- Taran Noah Smith Guy at the bar- Louis Miller* Wilson- Earl Hindman Mrs. Wilson- Wendy Moore* Lisa- Billi Bruno (According To Jim) Julie- Taylor Atelian (According To Jim) Lauren- Courtney Peldon Steven- Andy Lawson*  
  
Written by: AFluegy210 Produced by: Fanfic.net Director: Afluegy210 Story Editors: Picklejuice885  
Fetzangel1435 Staff: Picklejuice885  
Fetzangel1435  
ArwenUndomiel193  
  
*people I made up  
  
Bloopers:  
"We need to talk, in private." He told her. They went back to the storage room, ignoring the complaining customers and glares. "What is it? What's the matter?" She asked before the door even shut. Suddenly the door came back and hit Jon on the head. He yelped in pain as Kristen tried to hide her laughter. Beep (let's try that again)  
"We need to talk, in private." He told her. They went back to the storage room, ignoring the complaining customers and glares. "What is it? What's the matter?" She asked before the door even shut. Jon saw the door swinging back out of the corner of his eye and jumped forward to avoid getting hit again. This also Made Kristen bust out laughing. ** "Well, I need to start dinner and Julie has some homework to do so we'll see you at home Randy, nice meeting I have no idea what your name is." Kristen laughed. **  
"I know I should, but, I don't know how, and I don't know what I feel anymore. I just wish I could remember my line." Tim grunted in laughter. Beep (one more time)  
"I know I should, but, I don't know how, and I don't know what I feel anymore. I was with Lauren so long, I cared for her like you wouldn't believe," Tim cut him off mid line. "You need to choose, there is no playing games here, you know you can't do that to them."  
"Yes, and it'd be easier to choose if I could finish my line." 


End file.
